


The Backstage

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: Acting Out Romance [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Disclaimer, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: "Hello! And welcome back....to the show, Dating The Wealthy! Here, where we have ten lovely contestants doing their best to win the heart of this seasons Lone wolf! Will they succeed or will they-"Cut!and that was that, the crew moved quickly to move the props into storage and the host was handed a bottle of water.A particular young man sighed as another scene ended with little incident. The director telling everyone to go home.'Finally.'The young man couldn't wait to get home and out of the sweltering sun- 'Owe! What did I hit?'He glanced at his hand."Blood?"





	The Backstage

 

**Dating The Wealthy.**

\----------------------------

 

_**This may or may not be a whole story-maybe a short story. In any case, if you really want me to pan out this whole thing, tell me!** _

\----------

A brunette girl bounced on the balls of her feet as she encouraged as similarly looking boy to "Hurry up! The show's about to start!" Long curled hair and a purple head band. A fluffy pink sweater with a cat head and balls of yarn with two needles on it. A pair of pants and flat shoes.

 

Finally fed up with his slow pace, she tugged him onto the living room floor. Where he grumbled lowly and glared at her. The girl ignoring him in favor of turning on the TV and turning the volume up.

 

_"Welcome back! To recap last episode-"_

 

"Mable, why are we watching this?", the boy said as he moved to the couch and slumped down with crossed arms and a frown. His vest and shirt slightly slid up and hair disheveled. Long soaks that end above his knees and flat shoes. His shorts were as his sister teases 'Too Short'. Said girl looks him over with an unbelieving face. Mouth a jarred and hair barely tussled.

 

"YOU helped make this show and you don't want to bask in your hard work to see how it went!? Come on, Dipper!"

 

"I didn't help make the show! I am just a backstage crew member that nobody knows about! Sheesh....You make it sound like it was my idea."

 

"It was your idea and that _jerk_ stole it-"

 

"Mable, we've been over this.....Gideon asked if he could help get the show going. I should have known he was going to take all of the credit and demote me to errand boy."

 

"It's not your fault Dipper, we all thought he had for once, changed. But old habits die hard."

 

"Yeah....at least he isn't completely unreasonable and make me do more then what's in my job description."

 

"Why are you even working for him anyways, after all he's done!"

 

"I get paid a high salary."

 

"Oh, right.....now, lets get back to the show! This weeks guy is pretty cool! I hope he falls in love with Pyro-"

 

"Mabes, you do realized that none of the contestants nor the actual guy get together unless they actually like each other. They're most on there for the money."

 

She huffs indignantly and looks a way from the TV to glare at the wall.

 

"Spoil sport....."

 

He chuckles and smiles comfortingly even though she can't see him.

 

"Sorry, Mable. How about I get you an autograph from the next celeb you choose."

 

She hesitantly glanced at him. Not fully turning his way.

 

"You serious?"

 

"Yes."

 

"You promise?"

 

"Ha ha Of course, Mable. You have my word!"

 

She grinned and jumped up at him to give him a full hug. Her smile brighter without her braces.

 

"Oh Thank you thank you thank you thank you! You are the best brother ever!"

 

"I'm your only brother."

 

"Whatever!"

 

\---------------------------------------

 

They then proceeded in wrestling onto the ground with Mable the winner, pinning Dipper on the ground, slightly agitated.

 

"Mable, get your big butt off of me!!!!"

 

"NEVER!!!!!"

 

"Kids, quiet down there, I'm concentrating!"

 

"SOOS IS COUNTING CARDS!", they both yelled back.

 

"Oh no!"

 

"Soos, you get back here!"

 

The sound of flipping tables and cards everywhere can be heard as they run. The other two men in the room watch with a sigh and then glance at each other. They grinned.

 

"Wanna bet on if he actually catches him?"

 

"Sure, why not?"

 

\---------------------------------------

A crew of men and women in black clothing wait in baited breath for something, anything. So they can quickly take care of it. With a tight schedule like the one they have right now, there is not room for setbacks....for errors! The scene begins....

 

"Hello! And welcome back....to the show, Dating The Wealthy! Here, where we have ten lovely contestants doing their best to win the heart of this seasons Lone wolf! Will they succeed or will they-"

 

**Cut!**

 

and that was that, the crew moved quickly to move the props into storage and the host was handed a bottle of water.

 

A particular young man sighed as another scene ended with little incident. The director telling everyone to go home.

 

_'Finally.'_

 

The young man couldn't wait to get home and out of the sweltering sun- _'Owe! What did I hit?'_

 

He glanced at his hand.

 

"Blood?"

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

It appears that his nose is bleeding and looking a way from his hand, he can see a pair of feet. In a silver pair of boots. He sighed, knowing fully well that there is only one person he knows that would wear tacky shoes, and probably suit to go with it, like that.

 

"Hey, Gideon."

 

"Pines, I have got to say, you are still as clumsy as you were when you were little! Now take this hanker chef and cover your face! Don't need anyone be'n concerned about you hit'n your head on a pole! Look where you are go'n, boy! Honestly, you're lucky I saw you or your pretty sister would come by. Lord knows, as much I love her, she'd be as scary as a banshee hang'n round you and glare'n daggers. She'd probably blame me! That girl...sigh.....I know why she's all mad, but I couldn't help it-I love fame more than anything.....probably even her....yeah...."

 

"Gideon, are you done telling your life story already? I want to get this checked by a doctor already, not to be rude, but I know this already. You are so dramatic I swear!"

 

He puffed his cheeks from pouting and instead tuck his tongue out at him.

 

"Well excuse me! I was just showing my concern!"

 

"More like complaining, also-don't you have a girl friend already? You do realize that if she heard you say you love fame more than her, my sister isn't the one you need to worry about kicking your butt. Now, see you tomorrow, dude."

 

"Ugh! See ya, Pines! Don't you dare tell my sweet about what I said!"

 

"Don't have too, she's right be hind you!"

 

"WHAT!?"

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

**??? POV-**

 

_MMMMMAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, I'M BORRRRRRRREEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!_

 

_Is there seriously nothing to do?_

 

Well, this is a town of tourist and country bumpkins. I seriously, have no idea why they are casting here of all places! I mean, yeah, remote location no one will snoop and only those who the show selects will know and sign a contract saying that if they do or don't accept that they will not speak a word about the location and details I'm not mentioning.

 

I stretch and look around in the moderately nice car provided to the shows actors and guests.  It may not be something I would own, but it does it's job. Blend in and function. Never break down and if it does, it's not anything serious. No rust or dents. A sturdy thing. Not bad and the color is....well it's a light orange, if that tells you anything.

 

\----------------

 

As the company car or should it be a bug? *Shrug* drives by, Dipper is walking as it passes him. He glances at a store next to him and smiles. A new pet shop opened up.

 

 _"Maybe later I'll visit...."_ , he thought to himself.

 

Gravity Falls.

 

A place that has tourist traps left and right as well as two new imports and one export bringing in jobs and income. With this, smaller shops and living quarters opened up for the increase of residents that wanted a more close but still in touch quiet home. That's what Gravity Falls is all about, being a home and safe place with every new addition.

 

Later, Dipper gets home and sighs.

 

"Looks like Mable has something embarrassing to shove me in.", he notes as glitter line the floor with pieces of fabric. Light blue.....

 

"Oh, Dipper~"

 

"I'm coming....."

 

\------------------------------

 

A golden haired man walks through the doors with a big grin. He may not be interested in any of the contestants, but at least the show knows to caters to the lone wolf's preferences. That's what he likes about the show, if the lone wolf likes boys then the contestants are all boys and if the lone wolf likes both then they get both.

 

So far there have been five male lone wolves and three females. The girls get to be called the Alpha females and the guys get the lone wolf title. It's so entertaining incorporating primal or animistic themes into the show and making it work. Like a spontaneous group survival course! If the whole team doesn't make it through before the timer goes off, the slowest or most behind gets the boot! Doesn't matter if they are the fan favorite, they only get one chance to stay in after getting the boot.

 

That would be if the lone wolf or alpha female is willing to give up their one boon to save them. The lone wolf/ alpha female has a boon or one save to keep that person in, in one of those occasional episodes. But they only have one! They have to really want that person to give them the boon.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

When the man approaches his room, he sees the door slightly a jar with the light on. He walks a little more cautiously to the door and gently pushes it open. Inside was someone on the couch. 

 

They wore a light blue, layered dress with matching ballet shoes and flower. The person was a sleep.

 

 _"Light skin.....dark hair and round face.....are they a girl? They almost seem like one....but.....it's not the first time I made that mistake.....that was a nice date....."_ , he thought with a light blush.

 

_"......a cute little thing.....Hope they don't mind if I...."_

 

He brought up his phone and snapped a picture without the flash, so they don't wake up. He smiles a little. Then the intruder shifts and lays innocently on their back. The man would have continued to stare, if the director and producer didn't walk in, apparently looking for the intruder.

 

"There you are! Wait....sigh....I've told your sister that you can't be look'n like a doll while working! It's not practical or ethical. Sigh....come on, get up now. I know you work yourself to the ground and sleep rarely comes to you, but do it somewhere less dangerous! No offense Mr. Cipher, but they do this so often that I made them a room to be safely tucked a way, per request by their sister."

 

Gideon turned back a round to the sleeping doll. Coaxing them to sit up and stand. They had to be held up with a sleepy pout.

 

"I don't wanna move...."

 

"Sigh....You two!"

 

Gideon shouted at two passing light workers and motioned for them to send the sleepy doll to their room.

 

"Now, you'd better keep an eye on'em until their sister picks'em up!"

 

"I apologize Mr. Cipher, for....the inconvenience."

 

"It's no trouble...."

 

Cipher grinned with a glint in his eye.

 

"Are they one of the contestants?"

 

"No....just an errand runner with a bit of privilege...."

 

"What's their name?"

 

Gideon squinted at him with a suspicious look, questioning him.

 

"I'm not obligated to tell you, but I mostly say this 'cause I'm scared of their sister and if anything unpleasant were to happen to'em....well....You'll just have to seek'em out tomorrow if ya really wanna talk to them. But, for now, get settled in. We'll start in half an hour."

 

"Okay, sir!"

 

Cipher did a mock salute as Gideon left the room in a fast pace, wanting to be on schedule and waste no more time. Cipher on the other hand....his smile dissipated and formed a stoic look.

 

"I love this show, but this is going to be heck."

 

Then he gave one more smile, large and intimidating.

 

"This will be fun!"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

**To be continued.....?**

 

\--------------------------

 

Here is the dress that Dipper is wearing.

 

http://dragongirldg.tumblr.com/tagged/dipper-pines

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Should I do more is this good enough?


End file.
